


I Come Undone

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Took me way too long to finish this but, it's done. Dedicated and a very belated gift to my dear friend Yami-Taichi.Unbetaed. And posted at ass o'clock so it might be a bit odd. But I'll return to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yami-Taichi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yami-Taichi).



> Took me way too long to finish this but, it's done. Dedicated and a very belated gift to my dear friend Yami-Taichi.  
> Unbetaed. And posted at ass o'clock so it might be a bit odd. But I'll return to it.

The moon had risen in the cloudy sky, making it seem as if it had dispelled the clouds, leading way to a clear night sky.

Not that it mattered much, inside the moonlit room. The air was warm and thick in the semi-darkness, the three figures on the bed moving languorously. Words were muttered, gasps echoed at the same time that the noise of skin on skin emerged. There was a rumble in the form of a laugh followed by a chuckle and the noise of skin being slapped, followed by a grumble.

“Come on. Stop whining.” Gajeel said as he grasped Natsu’s hips, slowly guiding him to the intended position.

“Yeah, yeah…” Natsu grumbled as he slid one hand behind himself to hold the large cock. Slowly he started pressing down on it, a gasp escaping him not only because of the feeling of _fullness_  and how _different_ it felt but also because Gray was nibbling at his clavicle and chose that one moment to bite into the juncture between Natsu’s neck and shoulder – hard.

Words were exchanged between Gray and Gajeel but Natsu couldn’t exactly pay attention to them, not even if he wanted. Especially when Gajeel started stroking Natsu’s cock and biting his earlobe.

Slick fingers teased at where Natsu and Gajeel were joined, a feather-like teasing touch. That earned a noise from Natsu. And the noise became higher in pitch as Gray slipped one finger inside.

There was room, Natsu was relaxed and stretched enough around Gajeel's girth, so Gray didn't take long to add another finger.

Gajeel had paused his movements momentarily to accomodate Gray's actions but soon he grew impatient and returned to moving within Natsu, hands on the hips rising and lowering Natsu.

The fire mage had his head thrown back, resting against Gajeel's shoulder and his mouth either moving quickly, letting out disjointed words and noises or just staying open wide as he gasped. The maelstrom of sensations coursing through him was almost too much, the cock inside him igniting him in a way he didn't know possible, specially with the drag of the piercings against his walls. And before he knew it, he was being manhandled into a different position, Gray closing up on him - Natsu's cock slidding against Gray's abs had the effect of spurting more precome, which dribbled down his cock and got Gray's abs all the more slippery. Words were exchanged, though Natsu wasn't able to decypher them, and then Natsu was feeling pressure, a pain erupting, but something he had never experienced before.

As the pressure increased, a shot of white-hot pain arced up Natsu's spine, followed by the feeling of being split appart. He couldn't bear it. A cut-off gasp, that was part shout, died in his throat, Natsu was squeezing his eyes tightly and his breath was coming out in pained gasps.

The feeling of being ripped appart slowly subsided as Gajeel and Gray paused to let him accomodate.

"You bet that it is different," he heard Gray mutter at Gajeel, his hands coming to grasp tightly on the fire mage's hips. Gajeel's large hands had shifted too, one resting above Gray's on the fire mage's right hip while the other rose to curl loosely around Natsu's throat. Natsu gulped, and was rewarded by a momentary squeeze around his windpipe. It let go instantly but the vague threat remained there. Natsu would breathe when Gajeel allowed it.

One of Natsu's hands came to grasp said hand, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline - and, to some degree, it was.

The fire mage took some time to adjust, his breathing rate slowing, even if his heartbeat continued beating at a frenzied rate. But he felt that he could handle things then. His free hand ambled blindly to grasp at Gray's bicep. He squeezed, signaling to his lovers that they could proceed.

The other mages instantly took to it, slow and cautious movements at first, that left Natsu writhing between them, but soon the pace increased.

Natsu was losing his mind because the shift of the cocks inside him was unbearable yet, not enough. The movements in tandem soon shifted slightly so that his prostate was being pounded on mercilessly, each time one of the mages pushed in.

Natsu found himself yelling, what little breath remained on his lungs didn't take long to be knocked out of them. Gajeel's hand was no longer at his throat, having descended to roll and pinch and twist Natsu's nipple, tugging none too gently when it became erected. On his end, Gray was kissing Natsu, leaving some bite-marks on the column of his throat while a hand started stroking distractedly at Natsu's cock.

Exclamations and muttered orders filled the air alongside to the humid, hot scent of sex.

And that was it. Natsu couldn't handle all the feelings coursing through him and with a breathless yell he came all over Gray's stomach. But neither Gray nor Gajeel allowed him any respite, continuing to thrust vigorously. Natsu let out a whine as he started to feel over-sensitized and that was when Gray let out a guttural noise followed by a curse as he emptied himself inside the fire mage.

Gajeel let out a chuckle that got him a reproachful look before Gray slipped out. Gajeel  tightened his hold on Natsu's hips and his strong thrusts became erratic. Right before he emptied his load inside Natsu.

As Gajeel was slipping out of Natsu he could see the trail of seed that slid down Natsu's leg. Gajeel laid an exhausted Natsu on the bed, then stretching lazily and contently. Gray joined his lovers and, for some time, they just basked on the moment.

Tiredness started creeping in.


End file.
